1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes various kinds of digital and/or analog video signals and displays an image. A user can view a 3D image based on a 3D video signal on a monitor, television (TV), or the like. The 3D video signal is divided into contents for a user's left eye and contents for a right eye, and the divided images are displayed for the left and right eyes, respectively.
According to a shutter glass method, the shutter glasses are turned on and off to alternately show left and right images so that a user can view the 3D image using the divided images corresponding to the left and right eyes.
While the left-eye image and the right-eye image are alternately displayed, an opening period of the shutter glasses may needs to be adjusted to prevent crosstalk generated when the left-eye image and the right-eye image are shown to a user at the same time.
Alternatively, to prevent crosstalk between the left-eye image and the right-eye image and to prevent an afterimage generated on the hold-type display panel, there may be used a control method of closing both the left-eye and right-eye shutters. However, this control method needs the state where both the shutters are closed in addition to two states of the left-eye and right-eye shutters described above (i.e., a case where the right-eye shutter is closed when the left-eye shutter is open, and a case where the right-eye shutter is open when the left-eye shutter is closed). It is, therefore, complicated to generate a control signal involving coding.